Forum:The Investigation of Inspector Blore
The Investigation of Inspector Blore is a story about Inspector Blore's investigation into the criminal Zobort. (Leave comments at the bottom, please.) Chapter One William Henry Blore grimaced as he walked to the witness stand. He was in a courtroom, as Blore was the officer to first arrive at the scene of a murder. Now that the suspect was indicted, he had to testify as to what he saw. Blore was not looking forward to that. He did not like courts, and he sometimes got nervous in front of the judge; one slip-up could condemn an innocent man, or free a killer. Suddenly, his partner in the police force, Sergeant Elyse Pinhal, walked into the courtroom. She whispered something to the Assistant District Attorney, Alistair MacAdam. The ADA stood up and requested a recess. "Your Honor, my next witness, Mr. Inspector Blore, is needed back at the station. This is a pressing matter, and he is needed specifically." The judge, George Janyaw, nodded. "Mr. Blore, you are free to go. Allowing a recess, we will reconvene tomorrow at 11." He banged the gavel. Blore sighed in relief as he got up and walked towards the ADA and his partner. "What's going on, Pinhal?" "We don't know. Two officers have gone missing after checking out a civil disturbance." Pinhal started out the door; Blore followed. "But why does this involve me?" Blore was a little confused, until he was given an evidence bag. Inside were two small, metal police badges, each twisted into a V. "Blore, you are our top man when it comes to theatrical killers. After the Copycat, the Bottler, and the rest... Well, you have experience when it comes to these guys." Six years ago, he had been an officer in the Copycat case. The Copycat was a killer who pretended to be the victim until the body was found; when that happened he would blow up the victim's residence. Eventually, the deaths escalated to the Mayor, who then revealed himself as the Copycat and attempted to shut down the city. He was stopped by Blore, who was a rookie officer at the time. The Copycat was shot by Blore shortly before he intended to detonate a school bus. After the Copycat, and a promotion, Blore was the head detective on a case involving a theatrical serial killer who called herself the Bottler. After a few weeks, he caught up to the Bottler, only to have her stab him in the gut with a bottle. It took him four months to recover, and six more to go back to being a cop. Blore winced, bringing his hand to his stomach. "Yeah, I know." He held up the bag. Fingerprints?" "None. We found it stuck in the patrol car hood. It's clean." She sighed. "This is our only lead. We think it's a calling card." Blore pulled out the badges. They were twisted together in the shape of an N'. "Holy... The person to do this would have to be very, very strong!" "Yup, and our techs say that it ''was done by hand." Pinhal pointed at a small indent at the end of a badge. "They say that this is a dent from a thumb. There are no prints, but for this to be done by hand..." "This was sitting on the hood of the car?" "No, it was shoved through the hood." "Shoved through the... With a hammer or something, right?" "Nope." By this time, Inspector Blore and Sergeant Pinhal were at the latter's car. "The techs think that, as there are no marks from anything, the person was strong enough to shove this through the hood of the car. What's worse, there wasn't a dent in the hood, meaning that the badges punctured the hood in one blow. Meaning-" "Meaning he was strong enough to do it with his hands. Tell me, is you car weaker than a patrol car?" "Well, yes and yes. This is a citizen-issue car, why?" Blore thought for a moment, then took his badge out and looked at it. He walked to the front of the car, stood there for a second, then suddenly raised his badge high into the air and plunged in onto the hood of the car with all of his might. "What are you doing, Blore? This is a brand new car!" Pinhal yelled. "I was testing something. Your hood is weaker than a patrol car's hood, but look, I barely made a dent." Indeed, where Blore's badge had struck the car, the paint scratched and there was a small dent. "I am not the pinnacle of strength, but I am no weakling either. To shove a badge through the hood, someone would really have to be strong." "Yes, I thought we covered that already! He's strong, whatever! It won't mean anything if we don' t know who he is!" Blore climbed into convertible. "But what do the twisted badges mean? Is it supposed to be an '''N?" "Either that, or it's a Z'''." Pinhal turned the badges and stood them on her dashboard so that it looked like a '''Z. "You know, when I was in the hospital a few years back, I was reading old case files. I came across one of a killer who would sign his name at the crime scene." Blore thought for a moment. "They called him... Zobort!" Chapter 2 "Zobort? You're kidding me. He was taken down years ago. In fact, we have him in prison right now." said Chief Lindon Driscoll, head of the MCPD's Homicide division. Back at the Station, Blore had told of his suspiscions. "But sir, who else? Surely you don't think that there is someone else?" Blore asked. "Sure I do! I captured Zobort myself; he's in the Maximum Security Prison now!" Driscoll replied. "Sir, do you mind if we go check on him? It doesn't hurt to double check." Pinhal interjected. Driscoll sighed. "All right, but only because you are some of my top detectives." He paused. "You'll need special clearence from the DA's office to acess the prison. I'll write you a clearence letter for the DA to sign." Driscoll turned to the computer and began typing something up. He printed it out and signed his name at the bottom. "Here." "Thank you." Blore took the letter and walked away, Pinhal behind him. "I hope you aren't right." Pinhal said, holding up a large file. She hit the 'Down' button on the elevator. "I grabbed this from the archives when we got here. It's Zobort's file. He's dangerous." The elevator opened and they stepped inside, pressing the button for the parking garage. Pinhale continued. "He was a suspect for a few murders, but he always got away as they had no hard evidence. Once they found the murder weapon, a shotgun, in his possession, he was linked to half a dozen murders. Then they found some carving tools in his possession, and under a secret hatch in the floor they found a room covered in the name 'Zobort' that matched the writing of the Zobort Killer. Put two and two together..." Blore stepped out of the elevator as it opened. "We'll take my car." He led Pinhal over to a large hovercar. It was a black Deflect Assaulter, an ironic name as it was often used for police cars. It had a small repulsor bar in the front, along with having a thicker chassi then normal. A siren could also rise from the roof. "Careful, it's brand new." Blore joked, recalling Pinhal's comment about her car. He climed into the driver's seat. "What's Driscoll's connection?" The sergeant looked over the file. "It appears that he was the one who found the hatch... He also was the one who shot Zobort with a stungun." With that, Blore pulled out of his parking spot and sped off. When they arrived at their destination, they walked up to the office of ADA Alistair MacAdam. They knocked. MacAdam answered the door. "Hello, officers. What can I do for you today?" "We would like access to the Maximum Security Prison." Blore said. "Rhodenheil MSP." Pinhal interjected, handing over the clearence letter. "What's the occasion?" asked the ADA. Blore shuffled his feet. "We have reason to believe that one of the prisoners, the Zobort killer, has either escaped, or is arranging opperations from inside." "For the sake of the city, I hope we're wrong." said Pinhal. MacAdam sighed and pulled out a pen and signed it. "Here you go." He slid the letter into a holo-scanning decive and removed it, handing it back to Pinhal. "I'll send it to Rhodenheil now." ---- The two law enforcement officers walked into the interrigation room inside the Rhodenheil Maximum Security Prison. Cuffed to the table and chair, there sat an older robot. He smiled. "Hello." "Dillon Bohn?" asked Blore. "That's me. What do you want?" asked Bohn. "You are the Zobort Killer, correct?" "No. Zobort is the Zobort Killer. I am Dillon Bohn." Pinhal whispered to Blore, "I think he's nuts. Split Personality, perhaps?" "I think so." whispered Blore. "I can hear you."growled Bohn. "Ok, so will you answer our questions streight?" asked Blore. "Fine, I will. What do you want to know?" "I want to know if somehow, for some reason, you brought back Zobort." said Blore. "Now, how would I do that? What evidence do you have?" Pinhal slid an object across the table. It was the police badges that were twisted into a Z'''. "Is this your doing?" "Please, I've been in here for fifteen years. This is an MSP! I have had no contact with the outside world in over a decade!" Blore looked up at the guard who was also in the room. "How much contact do the inmates have with other people?" "Unless someone at the DA's office approves it, they only see their guards." the guard responded. "And you are his guard?" "No, I usually work at the front, but his usual guard called in sick a few days back, and he hasn't returned." Blore and Pinhal looked at each other. "We need to find out where he is." Blore flipped open his comm. "Captain Driscoll, this is Inspector Blore. Arrange for someone to find the whereabouts of Dillon Bohn's guard here at the Rhodenheil MSP." A voice crackled from the other side. "Got it." Blore looked at Pinhal. "I think we're done here. The two left the building. They were escorted to the parking lot. Blore climbed into his car when he saw something strange. Taped to the back seat was a small picture of Captain Driscoll. And drawn over the picture was a bright, red '''Z. Chapter 3 "Captain, are you there? Do you read me?" Pinhal called into her commlink again. "He isn't responding." "Try again!" Blore said. His sirens were up and on, and he was speeding towards Lindon Driscoll's house. "We need to get to him before the killer does!" Pinhal's communicator chirpped. She flicked it open."Pinhal here." "Pinhal, it's the Captain. Sorry for not responding sooner." Blore and Pinhal sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you are all right." Pinhal said. "Yes, well, we found one of the officers that were missing." "Where?" "In a service tunnel. That's why I didn't respond earlier, no signal." the Captain sent his coordinates to the duo. "Meet me here." "We are on our way." said Pinhal, as Blore changed the direction they were going. ---- The cop was on his back in a pool of blood. there were multiple dents and holes in his body, like someone beat him to death after he lay down. "Well, he was killed with a sledgehammer, we know that." said the forensics advisor, Madeline Wheeler. She lifted up a large hammer that was covered in blood. "This one, to be precise." Blore smiled when he saw his old classmate. He slid on a pair of gloves and grabbed the hammer. "Fingerprints?" "No, just a partial thumbprint. It was too smeared to get a good reading." Blore looked around. Pinhal was talking to the men who found the body. Blore swung the hammer around. "This is pretty heavy. Which blow caused death?" Wheeler crouched down next to the body. "It's hard to say." She pointed at the back of the neck. "The blow here was the first one, I think. The blood is the most clotted." Blore put down the sledgehammer and went to the feet of the cadaver. "Hmm, only a bit of scuffing. I don't think he was dragged here, but he didn't crawl away." "I noticed the same thing. Why did he let himself be beaten to death?" Wheeler said. "I think, and I can't confirm it at the moment, that the first blow paralyzed him." "That makes sense." Blore thought for a moment. "Did they knock him over first?" "Not that I can tell. I think he was standing there, and someone whacked him from behind." "From what angle?" "Upwards, I think. Based on the dent in the floor over there, he was walking, and someone grabbed the hammer and swung it up from the ground, hitting his hind positron, or the cerebellum." She pantomimed the swing. "It could have smashed his spine." "I'll take a look." He went to the front of the body and stuck his finger into the wound. He felt around for a bit. "Yup, it broke his spine." Wheeler grimaced. "So, it broke his spine. That could be paralysis." "So, we agree that cause of death is bludgeoning?" "Looks like it. Hopefully, he didn't bleed out." "Not enough blood." "That's... good to know..." The captain came over. "We done here?" "Yes sir." Blore said. "He was beaten to death with a sledgehammer, after a blow to the neck broke his spine." "Sounds painful." the Captain said. "Suspects?" he asked as Pinhal joined them. "Nope. They all work together, their alibi is airtight. They worked all day yesterday, they all share a company-owned apartment, and they can all vouch for each other. No contradictions. They are mad that not only was a cop killed, but that their company tools were used as a murder weapon. Now they have to pay for it." "Hey!" yelled one of the workers. "Cé atá ag dul chun íoc as mo casúr!?" "He doesn't speak our language. He's from a different planet." Pinhal said. "The others vouch for him, though he was here an hour earlier than evryone else." "Beidh mé ag íoc as, ná bíodh imní ort!" called Blore. Pinhal stared in shock. "You can talk to him?" "Sure, my family is from there. Gaeilge is my second language." "Could you talk to him?" Driscoll asked. "Sure." Blore walked over to the Gaeilgite. "An bhfaca tú rud ar bith amhrasach?" "Tá. Chonaic mé roinnt cops. Trí cinn acu. Amháin a bhí ar chailín, bhí beirt fhear. Tá an cailín a bhí yelling ag an fear amháin. D'fhéach sé an-óg." "He says that he saw three cops, two men and a lady. The lady was yelling." Blore translated. "An bhfaca tú a n-aghaidh?" "Uimh I mo thuairimse, thuig mé cad a dúirt siad. I mo thuairimse, go raibh siad ag rá gur theastaigh a n-Boss a sheachadadh teachtaireacht." "Cén teachtaireacht?" "I mo thuairimse, a dúirt siad, "Tá Boss a ghortú. Is é an Boss ar ais." "B'fhéidir captaen?" "Sea, captaen!" "He says that they needed their boss to deliver a message. A captain had to be hurt, because their boss was back." Blore turned back to the Gaeilgite. "Cad a rinne siad ansin?" "Chonaic siad dom, agus scairt siad ag dom. I mo thuairimse, theastaigh siad dom a fhágáil. Rinne mé, toisc go raibh siad próistí." "An raibh ceann amháin, b'fhéidir, ar garda slándála?" "B'fhéidir, chaith an fear amháin donn in ionad gorm. Sin uile a fhios agam, tá brón orainn." "OK, buíochas a ghabháil leat, a dhuine uasail." Blore turned and walked back to the other officers. "He says that one of them wore brown instead of blue, so he may have been a security guard. They yelled at him and he left. That's all he knows." "Ok, tell him to be careful. These guys might come back." "Bí ag faire amach duit guys, d'fhéadfadh roinnt de na coirpigh iarracht a ionsaí ort." Blore shouted. The foriegner laughed and grabbed his friend's sledgehammer. He swung it with one hand against the wall, smashing a foot deep hole into the service tunnel. "Is féidir liom cúram a ghlacadh de féin!" "He says he can take care of himself." Blore said. "Well, that means that it couldn't be any of them, either. They're too strong to only break the spine if they swung the sledgehammer. They would have taken his head off." Wheeler said. "Oh, no." said Pinhal. "That means that Zobort couldn't have done it either." Chapter Four (to be continued) Character List *Inspector Blore *Zobort *Sergeant Pinhal *Alastair MacAdam * Trivia *The 'Deflect Assaulter' is based off a Dodge Charger. Imagine a futeristic version, and voilà: a Deflect Assaulter. Background The idea about having Blore and Pinhal being the main characters came after I watched the Avengers. Sure, the movie was all about the Avengers, but what about New York's Finest? As we saw for a few minutes, there were cops there, but nothing was focused on them. So, once again, everyday heroes were overshadowed by superpowered beings. Same in HF; when the Brains invaded the city, what did Makuhero's Finest do? They weren't even there! So, I thought that there should be a Hero Factory story about the police, rather then Hero Factory. Comments/Reviews #It is a very nice story with a nice build up to Zorbort and nice to see a non hero hero to be the protagonist, in fact, someone who is not very strong. The big problem so far is that I don't really get how just checking on an inmate who is there would ruin a bunch of dudes reputation. Also, there doesn't seem like enough drama so far but that will probably change. --Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 21:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: I do agree that, on second thought, it is unnecesarry. It shall be removed. And yes, I do intend on adding more 'drama,' if by that you mean action. I wanted a solid storyline before I jumped right into a fight. TW~ (talk) 01:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC)TW ::: No, I weant by not just fights, but some more internal strugggles, and Zorobort stalking Blore silently. Just some, sespence, like a Slender Man game (dead space has never scared me but tuxedo man has), a lead up, you know what I am saying? Some more of that. Imean there is some, now that you are working on this new chapter there is a lot more. Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 12:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC)